Kavra Wiki:Rules
As long as the rules are well understood by users, this wiki will remain safe, peaceful and organized. Any violations will result in punishments depending on the severity of the violation, as well as their past accords. Feel free to discuss about the rules on the talk page. Pages #'Vandalism': Please do not vandalize some pages that were goodly made it take actions against anyone that vandalizes, or encourages. #'Non-Canon Pages': Please do not create non-canon pages except to those who Kavra created. #'Random Pages': Please do not poorly made pages that were random that also counts as vandalism pages. #'Cameo Unnamed Characters Pages': Do not create some unnamed characters that can be seen as a cameo. Please follow this page. #'Fanon Materials Pages': Do not create some fanon materials into pages. Comments #'Spams': Please do not spam in comments, it would flood the wiki activity so we've can edited your comment. #'Swearing (Profanity)': Please do not swore in comments because the wiki is for "not swearing", we've also can edited your comment. The light swears are only allowed like "retarded, piss, bastard, damn, hell". #'Adult and NFSW Contents': Please do not add these photo or videos that look like it's for Adult or NFSW. (blood are only allowed) Users #'Editing User Pages Without Permission': Please do not add someone's user pages without their permission. Please go to the message wall and talk to them if they allow you to edit. #'Swearing (Profanity)': Yet again, please do not swore anything like pages, comments, message wall or user pages. We only allowed the word "retarded, piss, bastard, damn and hell. #'Adult and NFSW Contents': Yet again, please do not add these photo or videos that look like it's for Adult or NFSW. Only so far, bloods are allowed. #'Appropriate Username': Please do not create an account that sounds like swearing or appropriate usernames. #'Having More Than One Account (Sockpuppet)': Please do not create an account that look like sockpuppetry if your blocked or not, please do not do it you will have to wait united the block will expires. #'Adding Warnings Without Rights (Mini-Modding)': Please do not add warnings on their wall if you've don't have any rights. You must tell the admin if someone continues/starts. #'Bullying/Fighting Each Users (Embarrassing)': Please do not start a fight or bullying people around the comments or the message wall. #'Insulting An Admin/Mod': Please do not insult either an admin or an mod, that includes "Shut up", "Go to hell", and "Your mom". Edits #'Edit War': Please do not start an edit war. It against someone else who to edit something that is bad or good, it also called embarrassing as well. #'Failed Editing': If your editing skills were failed and every random words happens, it is okay to that although we will revert your edit as well. #'Vandalism': Yet again, please do not vandalize some pages that were goodly made it take actions against anyone that vandalizes, or encourages. #'Undoing An Admin's Edit': If you've wish to undo an admin's edit, please add a reason on a summary.